


Umbrella

by ErinWantsToWrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because this is Marinette we're talking about..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinWantsToWrite/pseuds/ErinWantsToWrite
Summary: It was raining.





	Umbrella

Lila Rossi watched the clouds looming overhead, a rumble of thunder rolling across the Paris sky. She didn't have an umbrella, and from her knowledge, everyone else had already gone home. She doesn't usually go to school, but of course she chose the one day it rains this heavily to come. 

She didn't have a ride, either. Her mother was off working at her office and Lila had told her she'd walk home. Her phone was practically almost dead because she had been on it all day in class. 

Lila held out her hand to the sky, letting rain trickle onto her palm. She sighed, thinking about the day.

A small part of her was full of regret. A very small part, but still there. The rest of her was full of fear and anger, which drove her to the extremes that she does. Like threatening Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stealing the spotlight at lunch away from Marinette, excluding Marinette... Lila guessed all of her hate towards Marinette wasn't... hate. It was because, she admits, that Marinette was an easy target. Lila didn't want to feel alone, like she usually does, and no one would want to be her friend if they saw how plain she was. And Marinette was so grand and everyone knew she was great, and Lila took that and ran with it so she wouldn't be the outcast again.

Lila, in a very, very, very small part of her, regretted how she treated Marinette. The rest of her was scared she'd be alone again.

She looked to the ground, then walked into the rain while shielding her bag from the storm. She hurried down the steps, trying not to slip on them, when she felt the rain stop. Looking up, Lila saw a large black umbrella over her head. She turns to see which student or teacher was helping her, and was astonished to find Marinette, getting soaked in rain and stuffing her bag up her shirt to keep it from getting wet as well. (To no avail.)

"What are you doing?" Lila asked, turning fully to face her.

Marinette was very much soaked already, rain dripping down her face and hanging from her eyelids. Marinette blinked at Lila, mostly to get the rain out of her eyes, and, inexplicably, smiled at Lila. Lila felt confusion rip through her head.

"You needed an umbrella." The other girl said simply, as if getting soaked in cold rain water was a normal part of her day. Lila stared at her in astonishment, and reflexively moved the umbrella to hang over the both of them.

"Why are you helping me?" Lila asked, annoyance spreading. Marinette probably just wanted to have Lila owe her something. She watched as Marinette used one hand to wipe away rain from her eyes. Never mind that both girl's shoes were wet and dripping, as well as their pants. Marinette had it worse, though. 

"Because it's raining, and you don't have an umbrella." 

"Are you stupid?" Lila asked, crossing her arms. "No, scratch that, I think you know what I mean."

Marinette's smile dropped into thought. Then, Lila saw Marinette come to a conclusion.

"I was all alone before I met Alya."

"What does this-"

"I didn't have a lot of friends. I felt alone and the only people I knew had my back were my parents. I was scared I'd always be alone, and that no one thought I was interesting enough to be friends with them. So I kept to myself and let Chloe step all over me." Marinette's voice was clear despite the rain surrounding them. "Then I met ALya, and I found myself gathering confidence. I'll have you know, though, that I hated Adrien when he first got here."

"What?"

"I did. I thought he put gum on my seat and I yelled at him." Marinette laughs, and Lila stares at her incredulously. "And it wasn't until after school that he told me that he didn't put the gum on my seat but was taking it off. And he said that he's never had friends before."

Lila fell quiet, despite wanting to ask millions of questions.

"And I knew that I had been the same way. I didn't have friends before that year, and if it weren't for becoming friends with Adrien and Alya, I'd be alone again." Marinette turned to Lila, looking directly in her eyes. "I want to be your friend Lila. I want to be the  _real_ Lila's friend. I want to know Lila Rossi, the girl from Italy, not Lila Rossi, the girl who's done everything." 

Marinette held out her hand to Lila, and Lila stared at it, thoughts racing around in her head at a mile a second. Friends?

"You... want to be..  _my_ friend?" Lila looked at Marinette's eyes. Just looking in them, Lila could see Marinette. Determined, kind, gentle, strong. Lila was jealous... but...

Lila shook Marinette's hand, and that very, very, very small part of her said, "I'm... sorry. For what I said. I wouldn't... I wouldn't mind having you as a.. as a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this. Like, it's SUPER short, but I just think about who Marinette as a person is, and I think she'd want to help Lila, not be petty and keep hating Lila. I don't even hate Lila that much, (THAT MUCH) I'm mostly just mad at the class. They're the real people at fault here.


End file.
